


Prompt #19 (90-Prompt Challenge)

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Teenagers, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #19January 2, 2021Genre: Young Adult / RomancePrompt Idea: HikeSource: Original
Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052597





	Prompt #19 (90-Prompt Challenge)

"You can quit smiling." A girl plopped on a grassy patch next to Nate. "You're trying way too hard to act like nothing bothers you. You don't look happy -- you look like a psycho."

"Sorry?" Nate blinked in surprise at the girl. He tried to remember her name -- started with an M-something. Was she in his homeroom at school? He struggled to recall her name or identity but came up with nothing. She was all corkscrew curls and freckles. Beady-looking eyes squinted at him and he wanted to look away. She reminded him of a lemon for some peculiar reason -- maybe her puckered expression. His mouth watered unpleasantly as if he tasted something tart.

"Everyone knows you must be feeling awful," she said matter-of-factly. "What your best friend and ex-girlfriend did behind your back was low. And it was crappy for them to show up on your group hike today. Look at them. They can barely keep their hands off each other."

"It's okay." Nate watched Josh and Zara sitting on a log together. His stomach clenched. They were kissing slowly with their eyes closed. The sun was shining through their profiles. They looked like perfect Instagram picture.

"Mashing faces right in front of you after just a week." the girl said. "Pretty rude."

"Who are you?" Nate blurted. He was getting annoyed.

"I'm Mim," she introduced herself. She jerked her thumb to her chest. "The video you got catching them cheating was from me. You're welcome. I'm also the one whose going to help you get revenge. You can thank me later."


End file.
